


Elevator Love

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	Elevator Love

I pressed the elevator button tiredly. Me and my girlfriend Natasha hadn't had any time to be together for over a month and so I was totally drained on affection. The elevator opened and there she was, Natasha, the love of my life. I smiled brightly, only being able to seeing her gave me energy. She smiled as I stepped into the elevator.

"Hello darling mine~" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello love." I took her hand in mine, resting my head on her shoulder as the doors close. I glance up at her, her eyes closed in delight to have some time with her girlfriend for once. I then looked at the number panel to see that she was going quite a few levels. I then took the risk.

I placed my half on her oposet cheek, turning her head towards me. I lift my head from her shoulder and kiss her deeply, my arms snaking around her waist and backing her up against the elevator wall. She was choked at first but soon started moaning a little into the kiss. Her arms finding their way around my neck. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she obviously denied, teasing me.

My hands moved to squeeze her hips, earning a moan from the redhead. I took the opportunity and slipped my tongue into her mouth, out tongues fighting for dominance. I won and started playing around in her mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair as my own hand found their way up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly, earning another moan from my lover. My hands mover down to her waist again as we continued making out.

We where so focused on each other that we didn't notice that the elevator had stopped and the doors where starting to open.  
"Oh! I am terribly sorry, I will leave you alone..." I heard Thor say. As I looked towards the door, I saw a slightly terrified thunder god standing with a red face. He started backing out and I quickly pressed the close buttons and then the level where our rooms where.  
"What are you doing? I have an important meeting in 1 hour!" Natasha protested. I just smirked.  
"Just enough~" I purred in her ear. When the elevator opened on the right level I dragged Nat into my bedroom.

Let's just say Nat never went to her meeting anyway~


End file.
